


ABO PhilGeorges One Shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: 10 Year old Philip has his first heat and his friend Georges wants to keep him company. Nothing sexual is mentioned, of course.





	ABO PhilGeorges One Shot

Just another normal fourth grade day. Philip was sitting  and doing his worksheet, swinging his legs back and forth in his desk that was too tall for him. All of a sudden, things started to feel funny.. The classroom felt hot and his tummy felt weird and he just wanted to lay down or bury himself in his blankets. He raised his hand and called his teacher over.

“What’s wrong, Philip?” she asked softly.

“I don’t feel good..” he admitted.

“Why don’t we get you to the nurse?”

Philip nodded.

His teacher smiled and looked just past him at his worried friend. “Georges, can you take Philip to the nurse?”

Georges nodded and got out of his desk, going to the nurse’s office with Philip. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know..” Philip muttered. “My stomach feels funny.” He seemed visibly better than he had been in the classroom and he actually felt better. He could smell a few of their classmates a lot stronger than usual and it made his stomach feel even worse. It didn’t help that, as they passed some of the classrooms of the older kids, crowds began gathering at the doors, teachers holding them back.

Georges frowned and held his friend’s hand a bit tighter, keeping his mind off of them. “You smell kind of weird, too. Kind of like vanilla and… I don’t know. Something weird,” Georges replied, stumped on what exactly that smell was.

When they reached the nurse’s office, it was clear that she knew what was going on right away, her face twisting in a weird way and she covered her nose as she lead Philip into the room, looking at Georges. “Wait just a second, okay?”

Georges nodded and stayed put until the nurse came back with a piece of paper folded up.

“Give this to your teacher for me. Do not read it,” she instructed, emphasizing the fact that it wasn’t for him to read.

He nodded again and went back to his class, worried every minute that he went without seeing his friend again.

That afternoon, as Georges jumped into his dad’s car, he leaned over the middle of the car. “Dad! We must go see-”

“Philip? I know, buddy. I got a call from his mom,” his dad explained calmly. “He’s going to be okay, but you, me, and your father need to have a little talk, okay? You’re not in any trouble.”

“Okay..” Georges muttered, defeated. He sunk into his seat and put his seatbelt on, the car ride feeling like it lasted forever.

Once they got home, Georges followed his dad to the door, then to the couch once they stepped inside. His papa was already sitting there, waiting for their talk.

“What’s wrong with Philip?” he asked impatiently, which was well understood. After all, the two were best friends, inseparable since the day they met.

“There’s nothing wrong with him,” his papa assured. “You know how you hear a lot of adults on tv talking about alphas and omegas and betas?”

Georges nodded a bit.

“Well, Philip just became an omega. He’s having his first heat.”

Georges furrowed his eyebrows. “Does it hurt?..”

His father thought on that for a second. “No.. but it can feel weird to someone who doesn’t know what’s happening, like Philip.”

“Can I see him?”

His dads looked at each other for a second before one of them gave him an answer.

“Well… That’s up to Philip. Omegas are really sensitive during their heat, so he might not want anyone around. His dad says Philip doesn’t want to be around him, or his mom, or any of his siblings right now. If you do want to see him, maybe you should bring him a stuffed animal or a blanket. Omegas like making nests out of soft things to be comfortable.”

“Comfortable for what?”

“Uh…”

“When it is your time, even if you become a beta, we will tell you. For now, I will take you to get him a gift and we will see if he’s okay with you visiting, okay?” At least, he hoped Philip would be. Georges’s dynamic hadn’t shown itself, so Philip would probably be more comfortable around someone as scentless as him. Then again, none of Philip’s siblings showed their dynamic and he didn’t want them around… So all he could do was hope.

Georges hopped off of the couch and went with his papa to the store, choosing a pretty, purple blanket for Philip, one that would be soft enough for him to sleep on, but not too hot for him to use.

When they arrived at the Hamilton household, Georges jumped out of the car and ran to the door, knocking and waiting.

Philip’s mom - Ms Eliza - opened the door just as Georges’s papa joined him on the porch, and let them in.

“You’re here for Philip?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

Georges nodded. “Can I see him? I brought him a blanket.”

She smiled. “Well.. You can try, but don’t get upset if he wants to be alone, okay? Just make sure to knock and ask to go in first.”

“Okay.” Georges went up to Philip’s room and knocked on his door.

“No..” he could hear Philip whining. “I want to be alone.. Mama said I could be alone..”

“It’s Georges. I brought you a present,” he said quietly, hoping that the present would sweeten his chances.

Without a thought, Philip spoke up, his voice a bit more sure than before. “Come in…”

Georges smiled widely and stepped into the room, ignoring how it smelled like how Philip did earlier, but a lot stronger. He just went up to his friend and held out the blanket. “I brought you this. My papa said you might want something for your nest.”

Philip nodded and took the blanket, immediately wrapping himself and Georges in it. “Daddy says I can’t go to school until this is over..” he muttered. “But you can come after school.”

Georges smiled at that second part. His papa also said it was best to focus on the positive. “I will. Are you okay?”

He shrugged. “I think so.. I’m glad you came to visit me.” Philip leaned over and kissed his cheek, grateful for his friend. There was, quite literally, nobody he’d rather be there with.

“Of course! You’re my best friend.”

The two continued speaking for the rest of the evening, until Philip couldn’t get himself to be able to handle having Georges around anymore, his heat getting too strong for him to fight against it.

That night Georges left with his papa, making a promise to himself in his head. He would always be there for his friend as soon as his heat started bugging him.

And it was a promise he kept for years, even as he found himself lucky enough to be Philip’s boyfriend and even once he had the honor of being his husband.


End file.
